This P30 Core Grant for Vision Research application from the University of Wisconsin Vision Researchers proposes three modules. These are Gene Delivery/Quantitative Molecular Biology,Pathology and Imaging, and Animal Models/ Eye Organ Culture. The ability to efficiently deliver genes to cells is a powerful new therapeutic approach in treating ocular disease. In addition, gene delivery to cells in culture is an essential research tool. The Gene Delivery Module will construct vectors, prepare high titer stocks of these materials for use by researchers, and assist investigators with gene delivery methods. The use of quantitative methods in molecular biology is growing. In particular, the quantitation of gene expression by RT-PCR and the analysis of gene expression changes using array technology. The Quantitative Molecular Biology Module will provide dedicated technical expertise to these areas will enhance the abilities of those researchers currently using these methods but more importantly, the core will make it easier for researchers currently not using these technologies to add them to their research programs. Pathology analysis and sophisticated imaging methods have become increasingly important, as the emphasis on translational research has grown. These methodologies are also critical for studies using animal models. The Pathology and Imaging Module will provide advanced histology, microscopy and image analysis, and morphometry of tissue sections and cultured cells. The development of new therapies and improving our understanding of visual system function relies on transferring work done in vitro to animal models. The Animal Model and Eye Organ Culture Module will assist investigators in using animal models (primate and rodent), experimental glaucoma induction, imaging and ocular physiology. This expertise will aid the efforts of core users in assessing the effects of their agents, manipulations, and vectors/constructs on ocular function in rodents and primates. The services provided by these modules have been functioning for some time, but their ability to assist researchers has been limited by a lack of consistent support, and particularly by a lack of personnel. Funding of this proposal will enable us to improve our productivity and conduct work in a more timely manner, speeding the pace of progress in vision research on campus. It will allow us to expand the assistance available to eye researchers on campus and perhaps attract other investigators to eye research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]